Scourge
The Scourge also known as Underworld Necropolis is a fictional location that appears in Cyber Hero media. It is a realm for souls of any villains and bad guys that was being sent after they die or killed (except those ones who resides in this location). It was formed by the Scourge Lord. It is also known as the Cyber Hero version of hell. Notable Residents *Scourge Lord: Evil cybernoid lord who rules the Scourge. *Hades the Underworld: Cyber Greek god of the Underworld. It is claimed that he lives in the Underworld after being overthrown by Zeus the Lightning. *Rovert the Sprit: He stated that his original soul was came from the Scourge. *Gargoyle Cyber: It appears that he resides in the Underworld. *Gutz: Dangerous escapee and a criminal who is responsible of any various jailbreaks. Attempted to assault a cop before his capture. Presumed to be dead in the previous series but later killed by Von-Nocturne in Generation C. *Jimmy-Shanx: Dangerous inmate who serves as a leader of the Shanx prison gang. Killed by Von-Nocturne. *Lucy-Unlawfuless: One of Jimmy-Shanx's fellow inmate and the only female member of the gang. Killed by Von-Nocturne. *Jad-Juccer: One of Jimmy-Shanx's fellow inmate. Killed by Panzer Cyber. *Nedy-Nailtooth: One of Jimmy-Shanx's fellow inmate. Killed by Panzer Cyber. *Spykedust: One of Jimmy-Shanx's fellow inmate. Killed by Bust Cyber *Vince-McGreed: A painter and a fellow inmate who hired Shanx for their escape plans. Killed by Von-Nocturne off-screen. *Phantom Magnum: Former Cop and a ruthless mastermind. *The Makia Boss: Massive mobster boss of the Makia Gang who is responsible of his crimes that he committed. He was sent into prison along with Bugsy-Bleu, but they managed to escaped. Killed by local law enforcement authorities. *Bugsy Bleau: One of Makia gangsters and a second-in-command for his boss. Killed by the local law enforcement along with the Makia Boss during escape. *Grayster: Another Makia gangster that was killed in Wrecking Heroes, but never appears in Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom. *Virtual Guy: *Misoan Commander: Leader of the Misoan Empire. *Colonel Huntley: Misoan Commander-in-Chief. *The Dark Ghost: Guztapo Staff Officer and Commander. *Dr. Death-Arm: Lead scientist of the Machinery Regime who works for the Misoan Empire. Killed by Cyber Guy. *Lord Blacksnow: Evil Mastermind who plotted an attack during the Glacier Games. Killed by Glacier Cyber. *Sebastian Blacksnow: Lead captain of the Blacksnow gang. Killed by Glacier Cyber. *Matylda Blacksnow: Sebastian's right-hand and one of the Blacksnow gang members who attempt to kill Mildred Snowsmith. Fell to death after her ice blade cracked down the thin ice. Later revived. *Rudolph Blacksnow: One of Blacksnow gang members. Killed by falling himself into the bottomless pit. Later revived. *Dustin von Blacksnow: One of Blacksnow gang members. *Judgment Cyber: Leader of the Judgment Extremists. Killed by Cyber Guy. *Baron Blitzight: Former Judgment Cyber's right-hand who is now a leader of the Judgment Extremists during the ANTARES-CHRONOS war. Killed during the war. *Cyber-Hunter *Diamond-Jack *Nano Cyber *Major Stonerod: Army officer of the Southern Rebellion and a CHRONOS associate member. Defeated by Valor Cyber during the CHRONOS war, but was killed by his fellow members. *Dark Cyber Guy: Mass murderer and a master cyber criminal. Attempted to kill the ambassador of Cyber Tokyo. Defeated by Cyber Guy and sent to prison for his crimes. Before Future Strike begins, it is assumed that he was executed. *Danger Guy: Cyber terrorist and a criminal mastermind who responsible for crimes that he committed in Cyber Tokyo. Killed by Dark Cyber Guy. *Shikage-Yokawa: Founder of Yokawa Haikatzu and a war criminal who is responsible of any crimes that he committed in Cyber Tokyo including the death of Kenzo-Sakurizaki. Killed by Cyber Guy. *Kraske-Enigma: Shikage's right-hand and a son of General Enigma who associated with the Yokawa Haikatzu. Killed by Cyber Guy. *Vlind-Bliege: Commander-in-chief of the Yokawa Haikatzu paramilitary forces. Killed by Psyrazer. *Dr. Hizake-Haikatzu: CEO of Bliege Industries. Killed by one of his creations after went berserk. *Bladelock: Hired mercenary who is responsible of any various crimes. Killed by Psyrazer. *Sazaki: Former police officer and a member of Yokawa Haikatzu. Killed by Detective Echo. *Lieutenant Tanaka: One of the officers of the Yokawan Paramilitary forces. Killed by Harumi-Hashida. *Yokawan Super Soldier: Experimental Cybernoid that was built by Dr. Haikatzu. Killed by Cyber Guy. *Psyrogue Prime: Blue Vanguard Supreme Commander. Killed by both Cyber Guy and Psyrazer. *Psyrogue: Blue Vanguard Leader. *Psyinvader: Blue Vanguard tactical expert. *Psydoom: Blue Vanguard scout. *Psytyrant: Blue Vanguard blades expert. *Lethal Cyber: Leader of the Blue Vanguard's Mercenaries. Killed by the Blue Diamond Special Forces. *Sckar Storm: One of the mercenaries of the Blue Vanguard. Killed after he blew himself up. *Melina-Deathlock: One of the mercenaries of the Blue Vanguard who was hired as a spy for Psyrogue. Fell to death after she got shot in her right arm. *Isikara: Dr. Vlad's talented evil genius. Killed by possession. *Warp Cyber: One of Dr. Vlad's henchmen. Killed when he was sucked into the black hole. *Nightmare Cyber: Leader of the Nightmare Gang. He was responsible on the chaos that he created during Halloween. Vanished himself when he smelled the garlic. *Heeled-Cyberjacker: One of Nightmare Cyber's henchmen. Fell to death when Warlock Cyber casts spell on him. *BullTaur: One of Nightmare Cyber's henchmen. Killed after the truck hit and smashed him. *Arachnid Cyber: One of Nightmare Cyber's henchmen. Killed when the child's mother sprayed him with the bugspray after he attempt to do trick o treating. Later revived as a NOCTURNE henchman. *Medusa Cyber: *Dr. Plagum: Insane scientist and a cult leader of ZombiCorp who is responsible for turning them into zombie-type cybernoids. He was defeated by Slayer, but was killed by his own zombie army. *Gustove: Grievous chief of the Plagum security personnel. Killed by Slayer. *Anavelle: Staff manager of Plagum Labs who is responsible for Dr. Plagum. Killed by Eis. *Lurke: His soul was sent in the underworld along with his twin brother Grables after the destruction of Lurkegrabe. *Grables: *Lord Daphdeath *Death Cyber *Baron Dreadful *Mullocke *Reaper Cyber *General Enigma *Gal-A700: Experimental cybernoid that was originally designed by the Yokawa Haikatzu then being bought by the Neo-Kawa. She is responsible for killing numerous students. Died after her system core is damaged by the water sprinkler. *Renegade Rage: Agent of the Purple Dragon Army who was originally allies with Cyber Guy and the heroes. Responsible for killing several people including Javelin Cyber's kingdom. Killed by Cyber Guy. *Virus Cyber: Experimental cybernoid who is responsible of infecting government computers. Died after being infected by Glitch Cyber's glitch spread. *Baron von Steam *Ricochet Zero *Scion Mk-II: *Harun-Al Kajybh (Replaced by Shan-Dai in the US and European versions): Leader of the Kajybh Militants (Shan Bandits in US/Europe) who kill several people in his country and responsible for the attacks. Killed during the bombardment along with Kahid-Masai and other men. *Kahid-Masai (Replaced by General Shan in the US and European versions): Second-in-command who takes place as a leader of the Kajybh/Shan after his arrest. Killed during the bombardment. *Kajybh Soldiers (Replaced with Shan Soldiers in US/Europe): Harun's/Shan's men. They all killed during the bombardment. *Stefani-Vates: Yokawan double agent who is responsible for blackmailing Atsuko-Arimoto. Killed by Shelby-Vance. *Durge *Greiward *Zaggoth *Nuri *Naughty Santy: Evil counterpart of Santa Cyber who has been naughty many years ago for being disobedient and too harsh. He wanted to ruin Christmas in the future to make him more naughty. Killed by StarrSprit. Later revived by Stanton the Naughtiness. *Lady Santi: Naughty Santy's female partner in crime. Vanished by StarrSprit *Lumpz: Evil servant who works for Naughty Santy. Vanished by StarrSprit *Nutin: Evil servant who works for Naughty Santy. Vanished by StarrSprit *Klumpos: It stated that he came from the Scourge. *Miyu-Harashime: Supreme commander of the Yokawa Haikatzu and a first female leader who acts as a ruthless dictator. Killed when her plane explode. *Tremor Cyber: One of the NOCTURNE agents who created an earthquake which killed a thousands of people. Killed by the debris of falling rocks. Later revived by Von Nocturne. *Flood Cyber: One of the NOCTURNE agents. Killed by Electro Cyber with an Electro Shock while he's trapped in the flood. Later revived by Von Nocturne. *Static Cyber: One of the NOCTURNE agents. *Reikia: Supreme leader of the Yokawa Haikatzu who is actually Shikage-Yokawa's original master. Killed during the explosion of the Yokawa Galactic Battlestation. *General Zato: One of Reikia's trusted commanders. Killed during the explosion of the Yokawa Galactic Battlestation. *Valden: Evil sprit and trickster rumored that he vanished a thousands of sprits. Sucked into the portal. He later returns in Cyber Hero: Codename C as a ghost to get revenge but erased from existence. *Hydane: Valden's mentor. Got sucked into the portal. Released *Blake-Blitgrease: Resident bully and troublemaker. He faked his death that he was accidentally killed by Stefani-Vates. However, he was sent to the Underworld and imprisoned him for good even he's still alive, but was released. Trivia *Blake-Blitgrease is the only bad guy who is still alive that is being sent and imprisoned to the underworld. Category:Locations